The ASL Brother's Sister meets the Whitebeard Pirates
by superstar1153
Summary: When their island is taken over by a vicious pirate group looking to take the heads of Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy, son of Monkey D. Dragon the leader of the Revolutionary army, and Aria Maria D. LaFollette, former heir to the throne of the Goa Kingdom. Maria and Luffy are forced to set sail in order to find their brother, the second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates
1. Chapter 1- The Beginning

Hey everyone this is my first story so I hope you like it...Also I do not own One Piece but the story will be based off of some characters from the anime...Enjoy!Also the words inbold are the ones taking place in the present.

* * *

To say that Aria was having the worst day of her life would have been the understatement of the year.

Throughout her 15 years of living she has been through many situations that have tested her ever strained patience. From her days secretly hiding out in the outskirts of Grey Terminal never knowing when or where her next meal would come from. Having to use her cunning and sharp tongue to get her out of every situation to the days were she would run around with her three brothers in the forests of Mt. Corvo.

Brothers. Friends. Family.

Before she meet her brothers she only ever associated those words with pain, lose, and deep seated sorrow and a deep desire to have the love that those words usually accompanied that she had been denied her whole life.

Aria had originally been born a noble of the Goa Kingdom and not just any noble.

No.

It might have been better if she had just been born some lowly noble because maybe then she could have at least escaped with less difficulty. But she was never that lucky.

No.

**_Aria had been born Aria Maria "D" LaFollette, the princess and future queen of the Goa Kingdom and the only heir to the LaFollette throne. _**

**She hated that name with a burning passion.**

**Simply the mention of her parents ignited a deep seated rage and shame in her. Her "parents"-and honestly she used that word lightly- were probably some of the worst nobles she had ever meet. Even at a young age she knew she was different from all the other noble children and adults, especially her parents. The first time she remembered truly realizing just how different she was from them had to be when she was 4 years old.**

* * *

Beads of sweat and rain assaulted her ever flushed face. Her golden blond hair was drenched and fell in tendrils down the front of her face obscuring most of her view as she ran through the flawless, stainless white bricks that littered the streets in emaculate and creative designs that looked like they had been crafted straight out of one of the fairytale books her nanny usually read to her on nights such as these, when she would get scared by the crackling and hissing of the thunder that threated to pull her into is loud embrace.

Her normally pearl-white satin gown that brushed just past her knees, was littered in dirt stains, mud, and was so drenched in water that it clung to her side like a second skin.

However, despite her appearance, Aria had the brightest and happiest smile on her face as she ran past the hundreds of astonished and appalled nobles and high ranking officials that strolled across the sidewalks of the night talking to their fellow peers about trivial things such as the weather, new business deals, and most importantly the news that in about another year or so some big shot world noble would be visiting their small but prosperous kingdom.

But as they had spotted the condition of the princess as she ran like a fire was at her feet, and the condition she was in many conversations stopped as many of the people she passed mearly stared at her some in shock, however others in silent but obvious disapproval. But Aria couldn't care less, as today was one of the happiest days of her life.

_After all today was her nanny's birthday..._

and while she would never openly admit it in front of her parents- in her own mind she always saw her nanny as her true mother.

Her nanny's name was Adeline Monse.

She was the kindest, gentlest, but also strictest person Aria had ever meet and she loved her with all her heart. Ever since she could remember Adeline had always been there for her.

When she was sad because all the other noble boys wouldn't let her play with them because she was a girl and said that she should just stick with playing dolls like all the other girls, Adeline had been there to comfort her.

**Aria smiled remembering that fond memory. **

In a kind but firm voice Adeline had stated

"_Now listen mija don't let those idiotas or anyone tell you what you can and cant do. You are only as strong as you believe you are and no one can tell you who you are or what your supposed to be based on their own ideas. Now you go out there and you show those boys that I did not raise a weak willed girl but a strong and independent woman that I know you are. Never forget mija you are only as strong as your will."_

Needless to say, Aria had totally kicked their asses at kickball leaving all of the boys stunned into silence.

Picking up her speed, 4 year old Aria rushed to the palace that lie in the center of the town overlooking the town as the paradigm of wealth and prosperity.

As she reached the gates, the guards, recognizing her as the princess, opened the gates. However, they were also openly shocked by her appearance as well and seemed a bit nervous in her precense.

Choosing to ignore their pointed looks Aria dashed past them, through the huge golden oak mahogany doors, and into the grand hall of her home. Upon entering she didn't even bother with taking off her dirty and formally white high heels that had become so dirty from the slushy and soggy puddles of mud that had blanketed the forest that it had begun to change color from a flawless white to a muddled brown.

As she raced up the stairs, she bolted into the one room she knew her nanny would be.

_The kitchen. _

She always made Aria's favorite pork chop soup even though it was her birthday, but whenever Aria would ask Adeline about it she would always say that her favorite birthday gift was seeing her little girl's precious smile.

**Aria_ chuckled softly remembering that but also sadly as she deeply missed her mother figure ._**

As she came through the door, the first thing she spotted was her nanny's beautiful red hair that always reminded her of the skies of a sunset just before the sun retreated behind the mountains of the forests and into the horizon overlooking the start of the endless ocean that surrounded the Goa Kingdom.

As she got closer, Adeline seemed to realize that she wasn't alone and carefully placed her cooking knife down on the table before she turned to give Aria her brightest and happiest smile at seeing that she had returned home. Aria mearly smiled back hiding her hands behind her back as she carefully clutched her gift behind her back.

"_How__ was your walk mija?" _as she looked closer Adeline recognized the shape that her charge was in and gave a surprised yelp

" _Oh my what did you do walk through hurricane!! All you clothes are dirty mija where did you go to get that dirty? Come let me wash some of the dirt off your face dear" _Adeline ordered sternly but also carefully.

Aria, not wanting to further worry her nanny, walked closer and waited patiently as Adeline cleaned off some of the grim and dirt off her face. After she finished Aria stepped back and tugged on her nanny's dress getting her attention before she continued chopping. Looking up at her nanny with all the love and fondness she felt for the woman she lifted up her hands that held her gift that she had made herself in the forest and proudly but also shyly presented it to her nanny.

Adeline was surprised at first but after a second she understood and smiled warmly at her precious little girl and the gift she had spent hours crafting in the forest just for her. It was a simple flower crown, however she could tell that it had taken a lot of time to find so many rare and unique flowers as most of them grew in many hard to find or reach places throughout the forest.

The fact that Aria had went through the trouble of not only finding the flowers but having the patience to carefully place and wrap each flower into the crown showed how hard she had tried to make it. It might have been a simple and invaluable gift to some but to Adeline it was better that any amount of material possessions should could ever have received because just by looking at it and the spliters and scratches on Aria's hand she could tell just how much love had gone into the creation and even when the crown faded and wilted away she would always have the memory of the most precious gift she had ever received from the girl who she always saw and regarded as her daughter.

Just as Adeline was about to thank Aria for the gift and tell her how much she loved her a loud shriek was heard and they both immedently tensed as Adeline pushed Aria to stand behind her.

Not even 5 seconds later Aria's biological mother stormed up the stairs and with a face of utter hatred she glared at her daughter, then at the flower crown in Adeline's hands, and the state of her daughter's dress and with the coldest glare she had ever seen. Aria watched as she directed that cold, fiery gaze at her nanny, and stated in an even but dark tone _that promised pain she uttered one of the last things Aria would ever hear her biological mother say and from the look in her eyes and her tone of voice Aria felt a vicious shudder crawl down her spine and leave her feet rooted to her position under her mother's predatory gaze as she glared down on the one person in the whole world who truly loved her._

_And thats when Aria reliezed something she had never seen before flashed in her mother ice blue eyes that so resembled her own electric blue...pure and unadulterated ..._

_. . RAGE._

"What the hell have you done to my heir?!!"

**And from that moment on Aria will never forget the utter horror she had witnessed that had followed her mother's words. What would happen next would haunt her throughout the rest of her life.**

**She would see it in her worst nightmares and even when she was awake she would still be haunted with the memories of the events that happened that night. Because no matter how far or fast she ran away a part of her will always be tied to that night, to that castle, and to those memories. But what hurt the most wasn't the memories**.

**_No_.**

**It was the simple truth that she would always blame herself for what happened next and nothing could ever change that .**

* * *

Okay guys so that was only the first chapter. The next chapter is going to end her backstory and some of our favorite characters are going to show up. Also some where in the next two or three chapters Ace and the Whitebeard Pirates, along with Luffy and another "mysterious" character will show up. Thanks for taking your time to read this chapter next one might be longer depending on how I feel. Also thank you to everyone for giving me feedback, this is my first story and I really appreciate any reviews you might give. Thank you and Have a great day!!


	2. Chapter 2

_Cold._

For as long as she could remember, Aria had always hated the cold. She hated the way her body would tremble racked with shivers as she slowly started to lose feeling in her fingers and toes. How her cheeks would always flush a deep scarlet red resembling something akin to a tomato- as all the noble boys had called her when she was little- but what she hated most about the cold wasn't about how it made her feel physically but rather emotionally. Because whenever she thought of the cold it was always accompanied by another feeling, a more common feeling that she had become accustomed to during her –up to that point—4 years of living…

Loneliness

Being the princess of the Goa Kingdom meant that she was surrounded by people constantly. Her guards, the servants, the maids, noble guests, and even her parents. But no matter how packed a room was or how many people talked to her it was almost as if they weren't talking to her at all. No. They weren't talking to her as an individual they spoke to her the way everyone did. As an object. A means for them to either rise in political power or ignore in order to keep their jobs. No one ever treated her like she was an actual person, not even her parents spoke to her without looking at her not as their child but as their heir. As a means to gain even more wealth, fame, and power that they craved more than the idea of truly getting to know the daughter they had helped bring into the world. The only person who had ever truly looked at her, listened to her, loved her without ulterior motives was her nanny, her true mother, Adeline.

However, her nanny wasn't permitted to live in the palace and instead lived in the servant's quarters just outside the palace. So whenever she would leave for the night that same feeling would always creep into Aria's heart as she lay in her cold bed surrounded by gaudy and expensive furniture that held no significant value for her other than to show off her wealth as she lay in her golden king sized bed. And as she lied there in that cold, empty room that held no part of her personality in it she came to realize at an early age that this deep sadness and yearning for the warmth her mother always seemed to radiate with blinding light by just simply being in her presence was absent and the cold of being alone was worse than any pain she had` ever experienced because it left her hallow, bare, and more than anything

Vulnerable

Vulnerable to the dark and sad thoughts that would go through her mind when she was alone. To the nightmares that would plague her mind whenever she recalled what her parents did in the dungeons of the castle. To the desires of wanting to be free but knowing that there was no way of escaping her cage. And it was with these thoughts, that she would fall asleep too in her cold bed surrounded by impersonal objects in a castle that had never felt like a home but a beautiful, grand…. prison.

And as she lie on the cold floor of her cell it was these thoughts that ran through her head as she stared, stared at all flowing red liquid that stained the once stainless concrete floor that sat directly across from her own cell. Wanting to look away but unable to as it sat there mocking her, judging her, blaming her.

Blood.

It drenched the floor as it circulated around an iron pole that had old, silver chains connected to its base and to the ceiling above. However, the chains themselves were empty. Nevertheless, from the amount of blood staining the previously unmarred silver chains you could tell that someone had been there.

Not that anyone would ever remember or care about the person who had once been there.

'what a cruel thing'

Aria thought. That after all that struggling. She would be forgotten. She was kind, she was gentle, she was loved, she was dead. Gone, forgotten by all but her never to laugh, cry, scold, or comfort her again.

Aria's body jolted as she gave out another heart wrenching sob at the very thought.

As she lie there rooted to her position she had been in for 3 hours, tear stains had cemented themselves onto her flushed cheeks, her breathing ragged and uneven due to the strain her lungs had gone through as she had screamed for 2 hours consecutively without faltering, and her back protested the position she had tucked herself in...

It had all happened so slow in the moment but as she remembered the events it seemed to be all too fast. If Aria hadn't seen the gift, the last gift Adeline had given her before she died that proved that the events had really happened Aria would have convinced herself that it had all just been a horrible dream.

A nightmare.

But Aria knew better. This wasn't a nightmare that she would wake up from and be comforted by her mother or a daydream she had concocted in the small recesses of her mind.

No.

Even her own mind couldn't come up with something this heinous, this twisted and distorted. However, as she pried her eyes away from the blood, the chains, and the cell she cautiously and almost reluctantly glanced at the last gift, the final goodbye her mother had left her before her eyes had turned blank (the fierce light that had once shine in those beautiful green orbs vanishing but still, even as she died and had already been dead for hours, the kind and loving smile free from judgement and full of understanding and deep fondness still remained imprinted in her once beautiful and unmarred face that was littered in bruises, cuts, and dried blood and permanently implanted in the mind of the child she had left behind).

And as her blue eyes finally connected with the gift Aria couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt but also a small amount of relief. Because she realized that even though her mother was gone, because of her mistake, she had left a part of herself on this world and that she would be able to take her mother's wishes, hopes, and dreams and be able to carry them with her always and forever until the day she too left this world and joined her mother once again and would be able to return the gift she had left her daughter. This treasured gift that had been passed down throughout Adeline's family for 800 years. And while it may not have been important to some, it meant everything to Aria, and it was more important to her than her very own life. Slowly lifting her head from the crutch of her shoulder, Aria looked at it for the first time in hours. She stopped crying and smiled a calm and reserved smile that she had always given Adeline. Because sitting on the cold concrete floor next to her was an old pink cowgirl hat.

Adeline's old hat. It wasn't anything special. No intricate designs or complicated colors like most of the pretentious nobles wore...no... it was resembled Adeline in a way.

Old. Simple. Beautiful.

The hat was designed to look like the typical cowgirl hat. The entire hat was a light pink and the only form of design it had was a silver band that rapped around the crown of the hat beautifully accentuating the contrast between the pink and silver. It was a beautiful gift and one that she would wear for as long as she lived. She would keep her promise she made to her mother. And she would wear that gift with all of the care and pride her mother had once shown her. Even so, looking at the hat she couldn't quite quell the guilt she felt as it also reminded her of how she had been given the gift

[4 hours ago]

The screaming had become so loud and had gone on for so long that it had started to become difficult to distinguish just who was screaming anymore. Whether it was her mother's heart-wrenching, pleadful screams that tore through the stale, lifeless air of the small dingy prison, or her own helpless cries as she forcefully watched her mother be brutally beaten relentlessly with the whip as it tore through her back muscles leaving trails of cuts, wounds, and deep gashes that made Aria wretch forcefully as she forced back her will to vomit the little food she had acquired in the past 2 days they had spent in the cells. Every time the whip would slash through her mother's back causing a painful scream to ripe through her lungs it was almost as if Aria could feel the same thing happening to her own body.

And while her mother had to experience the physical pains, Aria was almost led to believe that the emotional pain for her was ten times worse because she knew that for every scream and every cry, for every tear and every mark it was as if she, herself, had given them too her because in the end this was her fault, her mistake, and her greatest punishment.

" PLEASE, STOP. PLEASE, NO MORE! I'M BEGGING YOU. TAKE ME, HURT ME BUT PLEASE NOT HER SHE DID NOTHING WRONG. THIS IS MY FAULT! I SHOULD BE THE ONE TO-"

"STOP IT ARIA..NOW!"

It hit her like a ton of bricks to the stomach. Adeline, her nanny, the woman she viewed as her mother, her most precious person in the whole world had yelled at her. In all the years she had known her mother she had not once raised her voice to her. Not when she would fight her about not wanting to take a bath, not when she refused to do her studies, not even the one time they had gotten into an actual verbal fight. Not once had her mother ever yelled at her, stern talking to- sure-, but never yell and never with that much conviction before to the point where it almost scared her. So, as she sat there shocked into silence her mother continued through batted breath

"don't you ever dare to finish that sentence do you hear me. DON'T YOU EVER! They can do whatever they want to me and it won't matter. They can beat, cut, maim, or burn me but none of that will ever bring me the amount of pain as you, my child, my baby girl, finishing that sentence you just started. I don't care what they say or do if it means that while their hurting me, they won't be hurting you. I will protect you and if it means taking your place I will gladly and without question do it. You are my greatest joy; my ultimate treasure and I will not let them hurt you. Listen to me Aria, since the moment I meet you I swore to myself that I would protect and love you always and forever, and I plan to keep my word"

After she said that Aria had recalled a brief memory from 2 years ago of a beautiful woman with sunset red hair and deep green eyes that smiled at her tenderly, comfortingly looking down at her in the dark as she trembled in fear, lost in the deep, beast infested forest.

[Start of Flashback]

"Are you lost sweetie, where are your parents?"

"P-Parents?" the two-year-old tilted her head as if she had never heard that term before.

"Yes, your mom or dad, they must be looking for you."

"I have a butler? His name is Greg...I think...but what's a mom and dad?"

Adeline was taken aback and furrowed her brows in deep confusion before realization dawned on the little girl's face.

"OH!" she said pumping her fist into her palm as an idea popped in her head.

"You mean the king and queen...yeah I think I heard Greg mention once that they were my mommy and daddy, but I don't think their looking for m-me?" Aria said with a slight stutter as her legs were still trembling

"Why is that?"

Aria looked at her as if it was the most obvious reason in the world and it had been said to her so many times that it simply was the truth.

"Because their h-having fancy, important party and I am not to disturb their guests... to be seen and not heard... That's my only purpose."

Adeline was shocked into silence. What people—no—what parents say something like that to their 2-year-old child. No wonder she ventured this far away they probably didn't even notice.

"And this Greg person where is he?"

"Oh, he fell asleep after drinking some smelly looking juice he always drinks... Adult juice is what he always called it... and told me not to bother him unless I'm dying. So, I thought it would be fun to play in the woods and have my own adventures b-but t-then I-I got lost and couldn't find my way back it-its so dark and scary"

Adeline looked back to the path she was going to take to the docks and set off on the ship she had decided was going to be her first ship as she set out onto the high seas to become a pirate, on her quest to become one of the freest people on the seas just like the man she had meet 9 years ago while in the Grand Line who later became known as Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates. They had only met briefly but in that time, she grew to respect and admire his passion and drive to sail the whole Grand Line in pursuit of the ultimate treasure awaiting him and his crew in Raftel. But while glancing at this girl she barely knew and hardly had any reason to care for, she saw a gleam in her eyes the same spark she saw and felt while talking to Roger and in that moment, she made up her mind. Turning her back on the path to her freedom, Adeline held out her hand for the girl to grab and said with eyes full of hope and fondness

" My names Adeline, your new nanny, come now, let's go home. Oh, and get Greg while you're at it me and him need to have a grown up conversation." (Surprisingly Greg quit the next day, apologizing profusely to Adeline while mumbling something about no more sake and sparing his manhood)

[Flashback ends]

And just like that the whips, beatings, and mocking had started again as if they had never been interrupted in the first place. But all Aria could do was sit there shocked, confused, scared, and worried as she watched as the life slowly started to drain out of her mother's eyes. As she grew more and more tired. Finally, after 2 hours of torture, the screaming finally stopped. The man who had been whipping her mother for hours had finally gotten tired-or bored- and left with the man who had been holding her face so that she could watch as they destroyed her mother in front of her eyes. Finally, she thought they had finished, that maybe this meant their punishment for embarrassing her biological parents was over. That was until she heard the clicks.

She would know that sound anywhere. As a kid she had hated the sound her biological mother's high heels would make as she sauntered everywhere she went head held high looking down on everyone she saw with obvious bravado as if she had deduced that they were ultimately lower than her in every way, shape, and form. As if her status as queen made her some kind of goddess in human form, like the ground she walked on was precious and it was simply an honor to be able to walk the same ground as her. She always hated those heels for that because it always signaled the arrival of the one person she hated most. And as the doors to the cell opened, she remembered why.

" Well hello dear, oh my your looking pale, it's okay dear once I'm done teaching you how those lower than us are to be treated I'll make sure you spend plenty of time in the sun to get that healthy glow back after all don't want the other nobles to talk about how unsightly you look compared to their children now do we. Ah and what do we have here hmm…"

As her mother walked closer to Adeline's cell, Aria couldn't help but tense. She had a bad feeling about this like something drastic was bound to happen.

"Ah Adeline you look absolutely horrible hon, tell me" her mother said as an evil grin that- if you didn't know her mother- would have looked like a sincere and concerned grin, the same one that she gave her guests, steadily grew across her face

"would you like…to be set free" her mother said with a slight head tilt.

With one final grin, Adeline looked at Aria and slowly took something from a string that was around her neck. Slowly, Adeline tossed the object, a hat, Aria recognized as Adeline's special hat that she rarely let her touch, into her cell, and with this look of absolute acceptance and freedom, despite her dire situation, Adeline said the words that would stay with Aria for the rest of her life and beyond.

"It might be hard at first, but always remember that freedom is what you make it and everyone is different but I'm sure that one day you will find your freedom. The sea is vast and full of adventure, know that whatever you do and wherever you are I will always be with you, watching over you. That hat will help guide you to your freedom. So, embrace it, search for it, and once you find it never let it go it's the most precious thing in the world and no one can truly take that away from you. It has been an honor and a privilege to meet someone like you, someone who so resembles **that man**. For me, you were my freedom and I will love you always. Goodbye, daughter."

And with those final words, the queen picked up her golden crested pistol, cocked the gun, and with a final sneer at the woman pulled the trigger as the bullet pierced the air with a sharp bang.

And as Adeline's body fell to the concrete floor, Aria felt something in her shatter. Something that had once been there in abundance dissipate and crumple. And as she sat there in the dark screaming, crying, wailing and fighting against the bars of her cell she knew what she lost that day would never return to the way it once was. Where once only love and happiness had been was replaced by deep hatred and sorrow so deep that everything else simply lost meaning. And in the end as her biological mothers 3 million belli heels clicked away shadowing the cell in darkness once again all Aria was left with was a deep and insufferable guilt and a cowgirl hat that glinted one last time in the light of the dark cell.


End file.
